Talk:Dutch's Gang
Deleted the following - this is general RDR plot, not relevant to Dutch's Gang: ---- Downfall John Marston had successfully started his ranch up in Beechers Hope. But he was contacted by Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham from Blackwater, who made a deal with him. If John could hunt down his former gang members, the government would erase Marston's criminal record permanently and he could live in peace. But if John did not comply, Abigail and Jack would suffer the ultimate price. Marston unhappily agreed, and his family was taken away from him and he was escorted into New Austin, where Bill Williamson had started his own gang. From here on, John Marston started a hunt for his former gang members across the country. In New Austin, he hunted Bill Williamson who was terrorizing the land with his own gang, Williamson's Gang. Bill was responsible for hundreds of deaths and robberies, and had taken refuge in Fort Mercer. Even though John cleared Williamsons men out after assembling a team of men to hunt him down, Williamson had fled to Mexico to seek refuge with Javier Escuela. Escuela was already a notorious criminal and still had ties with Bill. Marston traveled to Mexico afterwards, where he worked with Colonel Allende and Captain Vincent de Santa to find Bill and Escuela. Marston also worked with the revolutionary army led by Abraham Reyes. Eventually, Marston succeeded in finding Escuela. He either killed or captured Escuela, but either way he was one step closer to his family. Later on, Marston found Bill Williamson with the help of Abraham Reyes. Williamson was killed by Marston after being sacrificed by Colonel Allende, who was gunned down by Reyes. Afterwards, Marston returned to Blackwater to talk to Edgar Ross. He demanded to see his family, but Ross told Marston that he had one more job to complete. Dutch van der Linde had been spotted up in the mountains around Tall Trees, and he had to be put down. van der Linde was banding together a new gang made up of Native Americans who were railing against the modernization of the West, and he was on a new path to destroy the town of Blackwater, and quite possibly, all of the government-run towns in New Austin. John was forced to comply once more, and set out to put an end to van der Linde's new gang. Despite numerous battles with Dutch's newfound gang, it was to no avail, seeing that Dutch's new gang had more recruits and was backed up by tremendous firepower. Eventually, the U.S. Army was called in, and camps were set up around Blackwater. An all-out assault on the gang's hideout went under the way, with soldiers and agents tangling with Native Americans in the mountains of Tall Trees. Tearing through the enemy, Marston eventually battled with van der Linde, until he cornered his former mentor on the top of a cliff. But rather than let his greatest apostle turn him in, van der Linde committed suicide, falling from the cliff. Now free to go, Marston returned to his ranch with his wife Abigail and son Jack to live a life of normalcy. But Edgar Ross was not true to his word, and had Marston assassinated by sending large teams of bounty hunters and soldiers to John's ranch. John was killed, and the case was dropped by Ross, seeing that most of the gang was dead, and Abigail and Jack were of no threat. However, years later, Jack Marston would set out to find and kill Ross. At that point, Abigail had died presumably of natural causes, and the young Jack had been trained by legendary gunslinger Landon Ricketts. After searching the land, Jack found Ross hunting ducks by a riverbed. Ross had retired now, and he instantly knew why Jack had come. The two had a duel after heated words were exchanged, in which Jack gunned down Ross. Jack then left the riverbed, Dutch's Gang finally victorious, seeing their last member survived. ---- WileCoyote 16:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The picture... Where did the picture in The "Old Gang" section come from? : I think it's from the John Hillcoat film. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dutch's Tribe Is it ever actually called Dutch's tribe in game? Darth Hendrix 04:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC)